


The Blood of a god

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: yakshi struggles with comparing himself to his father.





	The Blood of a god

Yakshi closed the small book and looked out the window. His mother rustled around in the background. He liked reading in her room, it made him feel closer to his father. Today was something different though. His eighteenth birthday had come and past and now a new celebration was beginning with the New Year. 

His mother chuckled, “You should have seen it. The first new year celebration with you as a newborn. Your father was almost scared to hold you, he kept commenting on how tiny you were and how proud he was.” 

Yakshi sighed and looked at the painting of his father and mother. He wished he knew more about him. He was young went his father died, yeah he remembered some bits and pieces: playing hide and seek in the castle gardens, war meetings, and his four dragons that left not long after he died. 

_Except for one._

“Do you really think I can do this,” Yakshi asked, “I’m not him. I’m not a god descended from heaven. I don’t have warriors with god given powers at my command.” 

A knock sounded at the door. A familiar face peeked in, “My queen?”

“Come in, Lord Ouryuu,” his mother said. 

Ouryuu came in and smiled when he noticed Yakshi sitting in the window seal. 

“I should have known you were here,” Ouryuu laughed. 

Yakshi looked down and the tiles, “Zeno.” 

“Hmm?”

“Do you think… I will be a good king like my father?”

Ouryuu gave Yakshi a small smile, “You have the blood of the gods in you. There will never be a king like my master, but you will make an amazing king. You have shown leadership already and humility is a sign of a great leader.” 

Turning to the door, Ouryuu put a hand on the door frame and looked back at the huge bed with sadness, “Come Prince Yakshi, let’s open the year with a beautiful coronation.” 

Yakshi nodded and set the small book down. He looked down at his lavish clothes that did not really suit him, “Zeno, can I carry father’s medallion? Just for this ceremony?”

Ouryuu smiled and handed it to Yakshi. He didn’t expect it to feel so warm, like a small hug. 

Yakshi smiled back at Ouryuu, “Just don’t drop the crown while you try to put it on my head, okay?”

Laughing, Ouryuu patted Yakshi’s back, “I’ll do my best.” 


End file.
